Megaman Legends
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: On a distant island, on an endless ocean, the tales of an amazing treasure are said to lie underground. However there is also another legend of a disaster beyond all comprehension. As a young Digger fights to defend the island from Pirates, he delves into the legends that lie beneath and will have the fate of all the people on the island on the line. Novel Version of the game.
1. Legends

Chapter 1: Legends

_In a land covered by endless water… People are forced to eke out a living on the small patches of land that remain above the sea. The people of this world rely on ancient technology driven by quantum refractors, a powerful energy source. These refractors lie in ancient ruins underground and in the sea and are sought out by explorers called "Diggers". These brave explorers are the sole source of refractor energy which has become a cornerstone of the emerging civilizations._

_Originally this was the Diggers' only purpose; to find refractors so that civilizations would endure. However over the years the story of an incredible treasure, the legendary "Mother Lode", began to be whispered among the Diggers._

_The Mother Lode… a treasure so great that if it were discovered, it would provide so much power that the world need never fear of running out of energy._

_In search of this Mother Lode, Diggers travel from one island to another in their flying machines ever hoping they'll find what they seek just over the horizon…_

_Hope…_

_Despair…_

_Charity…_

_Greed…_

_Duty…_

_Power…_

_Who can say what truly motivates the Diggers?_

* * *

Deep inside a ruin in the middle of the vast sea, a young 14 year old Digger named Megaman Volnutt tapped a small communication device on his signature blue armor. A familiar female voice slowly came through some heavy static. The voice belonged to his Spotter and best friend he had ever known; Roll Caskett, much like himself, she too was 14 years old. "Megaman? Megaman, can you hear me?" Roll's voice said, she sounded like she had been trying to contact him for a while now.

"Yeah, just barely. The transmission isn't too clear." He spoke back.

"I got worried when the transmission stopped working." She continued.

"I'm OK." Megaman responded. "I've finally made it to the last door." He continued as he examined the area around the door, he quickly found a switch which he quickly pressed. The door opened with a jerk and slowly rose until it was about two feet off the ground. _Great. It's jammed. _Megaman thought as he bent down took a firm grasp on the end of the door; he then pulled on the door, trying to push it up. He got it to a point where he could squeeze underneath, he then did so and then utilizing his personal strength with the extra power of his suit which gave his body muscles needed he pushed the door upward till he was on his toes, the door was nearly half-open. Megaman stepped out of the door-way and glanced at the short dead-end hall way. The hallway's design was unlike the rest of the ruin. The hallway had a different design but it was still similar, however the hallway's walls were oddly clean and were silver which was in contrast to the brownish color of the previous path-ways.

At the end of the end of the hallway floating a few inches above a small pedestal was a large blue gem that gave a faint glow of the same color along with even from his distance an aura of pure energy. "What's in there, Megaman?" Roll asked curiously, but showing a slight bit of eagerness in her voice.

"It's a refractor, Roll. And a big one too!" he responded happily as he casually walked down the hallway.

"Great! Now maybe we can get some money!" she responded, but showed the slight shame of having very little money most of the time. When she finished speaking Megaman had just approached the large gem, he curiously touched the crystal with a finger, the gem glowed almost heavenly for that moment the small bits of electricity ran wild in the spot he touched. _Oh wow… _Megaman thought as he slowly reached delicately for the gem.

Almost in a style similar to Indiana Jones, Megaman took the jewel from its resting place. He sighed deeply and slowly turned and stepped off the pedestal. Suddenly the pedestal began to shake violently, then the hallway itself. The hexagon designs on the wall which all had the familiar red jewel eye of a Reaverbot then shot out of the wall. Megaman fell to the floor, but still holding onto the refractor for dear life, he quickly stood back up and instinctively began to dash back to the opened doorway. Suddenly parts of the ceiling of the hallway began to shut; thankfully he was too fast and ran by the obstacles before they could shut him in. Within seconds he was almost at the door, but then the door itself began to shut; the door was almost fully shut, desperately Megaman leaped forward and slid along the floor, still holding onto the refractor, narrowly he slid past the door before it slammed shut. _That was _way_ too close!_ Megaman thought as he examined his body to see if he was unharmed. "Megaman, are you all right?!" Roll yelled over the intercom.

"Yeah, everything is all right here." He responded as he got up, dusting off himself and the refractor.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I'm detecting a large Reaverbot near-by. Better get out of there, come on." She instructed.

"Right, if you see anything, let me know!" he spoke back as he changed the function on his left arm from normal to his trusty buster-gun and ran back the way he initially came hauling the refractor under his right arm.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere over the vast ocean Teasel Bonne flipped one of the many switches on one the many consoles of the bridge of his "family's" overly large air ship the _Gesellschaft_. "Testing," he said into the microphone. "One, two, three, testing." he then cleared his throat and spoke in his trained 'leader voice'. "Alright drop everything and give me your undivided attention." The some-odd 40 servbots that Tron had created stopped what each of them were doing and listened to the PA's speakers as their leader spoke. "In a few hours we'll arriving at our destination; 'Kattelox Island'. Double-check your equipment and make sure everything is in working order. I want another flawless operation – same as the last one." At that moment, Teasel's younger sister – Tron -and 'baby' brother – Bon – stepped onto the bridge and stood beside him. A smile grew on his face. "I swear the legendary treasure will be ours or my name's not Bonne." On that cue, one of the servbots that sat on the bridge hit a switch and the large ship's extra boosters activated launching it forward. "Now… Let's DO IT!" Teasel boasted into the microphone as he then began his annoyingly - but signature - evil laugh.


	2. The Perfect Team

Chapter 2: The Perfect Team

Megaman wove his way through the various path-ways of the ancient ruin. He still found difficulties in navigating through the labyrinth, but thankfully Roll backing him up as his Spotter greatly helped. If Roll didn't know what she was doing, he would have gotten lost just like on his first dig… he shivered at that terrifying memory. He then entered through a door and entered a large room that had three large pillars in the center, each adorn with the same ruby eyes of a Reaverbot. He noticed that there was a door on the far-side of the room thanks to his radar. He walked through the room, but when he was only a few feet from the door he entered through Roll suddenly screamed through the communicator device making Megaman nearly jump out of his skin. "Look out! There's something right in front of you!" she yelled. At the same time, a small Reaverbot shot out from hiding behind the right pillar. The small robot began to spin rapidly, and then began spinning towards Megaman. He rolled to the right, as the Reaverbot slammed into the door, denting it to the point where it could no longer be opened ever again. Megaman whipped his left arm that was his buster-gun at the robot and shot off several energy shots. Each shot it the target, and within seconds the robot began to blow up into oblivion. Shards of a small refractor fell to the floor, he quickly swiped them from them the ground and stuffed them in a pocket built-in to his armor. He knew that Refractor shards were not very useful as power sources, but they were used as currency instead. Suddenly two more Reaverbots shot out from behind the third pillar, closest to the door on the opposite side the room. One of them began to spin towards him, followed by the other. Megaman dodged the first while firing off shots towards the second; it quickly blew up before it could even come close to him. Suddenly the first struck him in the back; it had bounced off the wall behind him and launched towards him. "DANG IT!" Megaman yelled as the bot scraped its body against his blue armor. Megaman spun around and shot off more energy balls at the Reaverbot, thus destroying it.

He smiled at his victory while taking the prize refractor shards that fell out, and then walked through the room then the door. The next room had a small platform that he quickly climbed onto and proceeded onward towards a small corridor. Roll suddenly yelled again into Megaman's ear; "Hold it! Don't move!" she said. He immediately did what he was told and stayed perfectly still, holding his breath. About four or five small Reaverbots shot out of the left-side of the next corridor; following it down towards the right, oblivious to his very presence. "Looks like they didn't see you. We were lucky." Roll said as she breathed a sigh of relief. Megaman silently agreed, and cautiously stepped out of the corridor he stood in and peeked around the corner; the coast was clear. To his left was a little space; perfect to wait and hide in ambush; to his right, the corridor leaded on, and proceeded to do so; as he continued along the corridor a loud sound of electricity being discharged repeatedly. The sound eventually became almost became unbearable as Megaman approached a barrier made out of electricity that was being discharged from small devices on the walls that were at the start of the corridor. At the end of the short corridor was another door. "What is it Megaman? Is there some sort of barrier? Is there a switch for the barrier anywhere nearby?" Roll asked over the tiny speaker in Megaman's ear. He looked around the barrier but found nothing that looked like a switch or button, but then something red rested on the wall just beyond the barrier. _Figures. The switch just _has_ to be on the _other_ side of the stupid barrier. _Megaman thought as he breathed a sigh of frustration. He noticed that the corridor he was in lead in a different direction as well, he then followed down that path hoping for another exit or secondary switch for the barrier.

Not to further down the corridor Megaman took a turn to the left, when suddenly Roll came in on the communicator; "Megaman, watch out! A Reaverbot, he's _above _you!" he stopped on command as soon as Roll finished speaking and looked above him as she said, and there it was: a four-legged medium-sized Reaverbot was stuck to the high ceiling. Before he could really identify it, the bot dropped to the floor with a loud clang like a large pan hitting a tiled floor of a kitchen. Then like a spider it crawled slowly towards him, then quickly jumped all the way back up towards the ceiling and stuck to it, and the crawled forward again. Megaman aimed his Buster-arm at the Reaverbot, but it dropped again, so he then shot off several balls of energy at the bot. Each shot struck, as an attempt to retreat it flew back towards the ceiling, but Megaman followed its movements and then proceeded to fire at it. The bot lost its grip to the ceiling and plummeted to the floor to be smashed to pieces. Refractor shards of a few sizes and colors came out of the Reaverbot; Megaman then quickly dashed towards the dropped pieces and scooped them up. He then made a quick scan of the room and noticed another doorway, then ran inside.

There was a small platform that Megaman climbed onto. In the middle on the other side of the small room was another electricity barrier that as identical to the one he found earlier. On the left and right sides of the room were two strange looking machines, they looked rather fragile though; a nice swift kick might knock them over. He approached the one on the right. "What is it Megaman?" Roll asked.

"Some weird machinery kinda looks like its powering something. Got any idea what it is?" he responded.

"Hmm. I guess its some-kind of generator. Why not try kicking it?" she spoke back. Megaman shrugged at the strange design of the device. He looked around seeing no switches, he decided to follow Roll's advice; he gave a swift, powerful kick at the device, it then began to tip over and then came crashing to the floor. Suddenly the loud noise that was coming from the electric barrier that was just a few feet away, toned down, and several of the small devices on the wall that the electricity came out of turned off. _Huh? So that's what these things do! _Megaman thought as a devilish smile appeared on his face as he glared at the identical generator on the other side of the room. He ran over to the generator and gave the same powerful kick as before and watched as the generator fell to the floor. Suddenly the barrier disappeared, and Megaman walked through the new passageway. The path split off into two directions; left and right. Without even thinking about it, Megaman tried the left path and found a large chest. He opened it and found a handful of refractor shards he quickly grabbed; he then turned around to see another identical chest which he proceeded to open. Inside was a part that could be attached to his Buster-gun. Megaman attached it, and noticed on a small display on his arm that the power of his gun increased by a little.

Seeing that was nothing left in the room he jumped off the ledge and ran back to the first barrier. When he arrived the barrier was gone like the other one, he took advantage of its disappearance and walked down the short hallway when he was just about to enter the door in front of him Roll's voice came through the communicator once again. "Megaman, I'm showing a big 'blip' in the next room." She paused and returned with a worried voice which usually meant one thing; "I think it may be a big Reaverbot… be careful…" Roll's voice began to die out suddenly as static replaced her voice.

"Huh, Megaman can you hear me? The transmission's fading… I"— but before Roll could continue the communication went dead. Megaman becoming worried himself "Roll, you there? Can you hear me?" silence answered him. "Dang…" he whispered. _Guess I'm on my own from here on out, hopefully the exit isn't too far away… _he thought as he prepared for the worst which was often the case when communications died like this: it was often how some Diggers have lost their lives.


	3. CRASH!

Chapter 3: CRASH!

Megaman entered through the door before him; inside was a giant Reaverbot that was at least 8 to 9 feet tall. He looked up to see that the bot's left arm was gone. The Reaverbot showed age, many parts of its armor had already begun to rust; a thick layer of dust covered its form. Megaman slowly approached it; its ruby red eye's color was dimmed. "Is it… off?" Megaman asked no one in particular, suddenly the right arm flew upward and came slamming down-ward into the floor causing a small explosion in the spot of the impact. _WHOA! I guess not! _ Megaman thought as he jumped back, in a swift motion, he aimed his Buster-gun at the Reaverbot and fired off three shots. Each impacted the bot's armor but it proved to have done little damage. The eight cylinder objects that were the Reaverbot's legs sprang to life and moved, it then began to move about the rectangular room slamming its remaining arm into the floor repeatedly.

Megaman dodged the attacks effortlessly as he fired off direct shots at it with his Buster-gun. "Hah! You're far too easy!" Within minutes the Reaverbot came to a complete halt, Megaman did so to see what had happened. A whirring noise came from within the bot's frame as it shook and vibrated. Megaman watched intently into the Reaverbot's single eye. Eventually the Reaverbot stopped altogether and its eye became dull and void of life. A smile quickly appeared on Megaman's young face, noticing that the door leading out was directly behind him he slowly backed-away and until he went into a full run toward the door, he then opened it and followed the simple pathway up to two large double-doors. He then switched his Buster-gun arm back to normal and pressed a switch besides the doors and then they slowly opened letting the bright mid-day sun leak into the ruin.

Megaman shielded his eyes to the brightness of the sun; he then let his eyes adjust to the sun-light as the giant doors behind him closed. "Wow… just look at that sun. Beats from being underground for so long." Megaman looked around into the wide-open ocean that surrounded the island ruin. The ruin was a tower that rose from the depths of the sea. "Huh, I wonder where Roll went…" Megaman wondered as he scratched the back of his head as he always did out of habit.

Suddenly the sound of the double-doors he had come through began to open. _Ooh man…_ he thought as he spun around to see the giant Reaverbot from earlier come through the giant door-way that he could barely squeeze through. The red eye which was glowing with life suddenly began to glow a bright fierce red as if in anger. Megaman gulped loudly as he slowly backed away from the raging Reaverbot, eventually Megaman placed one of his feet over the edge, he quickly regained his balance on the tower and looked behind him at the sheer 10-story drop of the side of the tower. "Uh, Oh…" Megaman whispered under his breath, he looked back toward the Reaverbot, and then he looked behind him at the ocean and back to his enemy. A confident smile then beamed onto his face, "See ya!" he said as he then held his breath and _jumped_ off the side the tower.

The Reaverbot moved toward the edge of the tower and bent over as far as it could to see that Megaman had safely landed on-board a large yellow ship that slowly rose above the tower. Megaman held on to the railing of the _Flutter_. Roll's voice spoke over the loud-speaker. "Hold on, we're taking off." she asked. Megaman yelled back "Rodger." The Reaverbot stared at the ship that more than doubled his size. The _Flutter_ slowly turned away from the tower and the main thrusters of the ship roared with life and the ship flew off into the distance, leaving the giant Reaverbot on the top of the tower, alone.

As the _Flutter _flew through the sky, Megaman still standing on the deck felt the breeze blow through his long, brown hair. He stared at the wide open view of the ocean mixed with the blue sky; he sighed deeply and smelled the salt water. When done admiring the scenery he walked across the deck and opened up the hatch and climbed down the ladder leading to the bridge, when he stepped off the ladder he saw Roll where he expected; piloting the wheel of the _Flutter_. He often thought she looked especially cute when behind the sailing-boat-like wheel. "Nice timing Roll." He said as he approached and stood beside her.

"Any time, Megaman." She said back.

"I'm sorry I was so late, I had some engine problems and—"but before she could continue he interrupted her

"It's OK, Roll. But I'm glad you showed up when you did." He said with a smile and a wink, which he often did to ensure her it was fine.

"All's well, that ends well, right? And we were able to get a refractor! We should be able to get by with that for a while." Roll's bright smile quickly disappeared as she continued on. "If only the 'Mother Lode' was as easy to find as this…" Megaman could see where she was going and interrupted again.

"Don't worry! We'll find it someday, and your parents too." He said with his fists raised as an attempt to further raise her hopes. Roll's smile returned and she took her gaze off the view ahead and toward him.

"Thanks, I know we will." For a brief moment, Megaman noticed he wasn't breathing and his heart-beat was racing; he couldn't figure out why. He suddenly felt uneasy and nervous.

Suddenly Barrel Caskett – Roll's mother's father, also once a Digger and now renowned Professor's voice came through the intercom system with an apparent worry in it that was very uncommon of him. "Roll, the engine's over-heating; the smoke so thick I can barely see!" Roll quickly looked over to the intercom next to her as if the Professor was next to her. "What? I guess the _Flutter_ is in worse shape than I thought."

"Roll, the numbers are under 5 meters; she can't take much more of this!" Megaman remembered a line from a really old TV show, he couldn't quiet place his finger on that Barrel reminded him of. Roll, continued the conversation on, with increased worry. "Gramps, can you open up the #11 valve again?"

"Got it."

A look of worry but of complete, stern command formed on her face. "We better find a place to sit down." She quickly looked over to Megaman with the same stern face. "Megaman, check the map!" he nodded to his female Captain and ran over to one of the consoles and examined the instruments.

"There's an island called 'Kattlelox' about 100 miles south-west." He reported.

"Great!" Roll exclaimed as she spun the wheel with amazing agility. Everything on the _Flutter_ lurched as it made a sharp right so it faced the south-west. The sounds of the engines failing began to roar through the ship as it began to slowly lose altitude. The tension on the ship was thick, everyone on edge, Megaman could feel it, but he knew that Barrel and Roll knew what they were doing. Barrel's voice came over the intercom again, but he was starting to cough as the black smoke filled the engine room. "I can't do much more by myself, down here. Can somebody give me a hand?" Megaman moved closer to Roll's position and watched helplessly at her carefully pilot the ship. "I'm sorry Gramps, but our hands a little full right now!" Megaman looked back out the window and saw the island not too far away. "Roll, I see it! Land-ho!" An explosion emanated from the lower decks. Roll took notice of the island made head-way for it. "Hold on, just a little bit more…" she said to the _Flutter_ in an act of desperation. When the ship was close enough to the island Roll yelled to her crew-mates. "Hold on, I'm taking her down. It's gonna be rough!" Barrel and Megaman both agreed in unison as everyone braced themselves for a rough landing.

As the _Flutter_ approached the island the bottom wing began scrape against the ground, eventually a loud crack echoed through the ship, it was clear the bottom wing had broken off; soon the bottom hull of the _Flutter_ scraped against the ground, from the view of the bridge, trees flew out the path of the ship. Suddenly the ship lurched forward and then back, knocking every one of their feet as the ship came to a complete halt. Barrel sighed deeply, "Thank goodness we made it."


	4. Incoming

Chapter 4: Incoming

Inspector Doyle stared out his open window from his desk and sighed deeply. He looked at the clock on his desk, it read "10:34 AM", his gaze moved across his desk in boredom, his then locked onto the door, he got up and stepped out. In the main lobby he looked over to the officers at the front desk, many of them were hunched over the counter, staring off into nothingness as others played "Black Jack" – of course with no bets, which always took the thrill out of the game but rules were rules. Doyle moved over towards the water jug, and got himself a small cup of water, with the cup in hand he moved over to the newspaper articles from yesterday. "Nothing, as usual." He said with extreme boredom in his voice as he took a sip of the water. Doyle walked back to his office and sat back down his chair; he rolled the chair toward the window and gazed out. After several minutes of occasionally sipping on his water, he began to slowly doze off.

Before he could fully shut his eyes, one of the lieutenants burst through the door; Doyle quickly snapped out of his dozing and looked at the officer. It was Lieutenant Moore, one of the more dedicated policemen on the force; he had a look of haste within him. "What's wrong, Moore?" Doyle asked with that of concern. "Sir, something has shown up on the outer sensors!"

The Inspector jumped to his feet, "What's on the sensors?" he commanded. "We're picking up two ship signals; both are speeding toward us; however one is much smaller – more along the lines of a housing ship, while the other looks like a flying fortress!" Moore said in the best calm voice he could muster. "Distance, Lieutenant?"

"The smaller ship is going to be within viewing range in 5 minutes. The other is several miles away; we suspect it will be arriving within two hours."

The Inspector nodded thoughtfully "Alright prepare a car in _two_ minutes: You and I are heading out as soon as that ship comes in range."

The Lieutenant saluted sternly "Yes, sir!" he then walked out in a speed walk. Doyle, moved over to the coat-rack near the door and grabbed his signature tan-colored coat and hat, he then moved over to his desk and pulled out one of the drawers on the bottom which contained his issued, handgun; he checked to see if it was still loaded and turned the safety on, and placed it in the holster. He hoped that neither of the ships was hostile for he hoped that he would never have to fire his weapon. He remembered the last time he did which was about two years ago, he had shot a man whom had the Mayor hostage. He had killed the man, and was honored for it, and named a hero of the island. The memory churned the Inspector's stomach, he almost felt he was going to hurl, but held it back. He then left the room and proceeded through the station to the garage, where Lieutenant Moore was patiently waiting for his superior.

"Car ready, Moore?" Doyle asked as he approached. "Yes, sir; want me to drive?" he asked with a smile. The Inspector smiled "Nah, I will, just don't say I did to the Chief." He joked; the Lieutenant nodded and opened the driver door for the Inspector and then moved to the passenger side and climbed in. The Inspector climbed in and started the car, as he did so, the garage door slid open. The car moved out the building and proceeded southward. "Oh there is one last thing I must mention, sir." Moore began with a look that read something he didn't want to report. "I'm afraid that we were able to identify the larger ship and confirmed it to be a _Sky Pirate_ ship, to be precise; the Bonne family." Doyle, began to turn his head toward the Lieutenant, but kept his eyes on the road, but he could not believe it: "The _Bonne _family?! Are you kidding?" he knew full-well of the reputation of the Bonne family, they were family that comprised of pirates, no one has gotten a clear picture of the suspects, but if anything they knew the Bonnes were persistent, and always got what they wanted: One way or another. "And how about the other ship?" Doyle asked.

"We do know they are _not_ pirates, we were able to identify the ship as the "_Flutter"_. It comprises of a crew of three: one elderly man whom is a former-Digger, Barrel Caskett; two teenagers, one is Barrel's Granddaughter; Roll Caskett is 14 years old. Her parents were one of the many whom have dared to venture "Forbidden Island" and of course; did not return. The final one is also 14 years old, he is a Digger named Megaman Volnutt. Apparently he was an orphan that Barrel had discovered when he was an infant. We do not have any other information on prior to when Barrel found him, let alone where he was found. It's like—"the Inspector then cut-in and finished for him; "It's like he never existed before that… Interesting…"

The police car wove through the streets of the city, when the car passed the entry gates, by the south gate, something caught the Inspector's eye, and he stopped the car and looked out his window and looked at what he spotted in the eastern sky. A large object came rushing toward the island at dangerous speeds while its altitude rapidly fell. A loud crash came from the Clozer woods, after several seconds the sound of trees rapidly falling and metal scrapping against the earth came to a stop. Doyle felt his heart sink into his stomach at the thought of the three people on the ship being killed from the crash. He quickly put the car into gear and drove through the trail toward the sound of the crash.


	5. A Warm Welcome

Author's Note: Well for those who have been reading this before I decided to post this on , I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. Now I must admit I'm gonna get a tad lazy from here on out; I'm not gonna be going word-by-word with the conversations as I was trying to do. I must do this in an attempt to kinda shorten things out to get things to the point for the novelization. (I honestly don't feel like having Megaman talk to every notable NPC in the game) I will try to get the parts that were cutscenes in the game as close as possible. This also means I'm gonna cut out some things with the side-quests (some will be completely removed) or if or when I finally finish this story I can just add the Side-Quests on as extra chapters. Well, anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5: A Warm Welcome

Megaman opened his eyes to see the bridge of the _Flutter_ in complete disarray as the room span in his vision. He placed a hand on his head and felt a large bump on the back of his head. Roll moaned in her sudden pain that throbbed through her head. "You OK, Roll?" Megaman asked to her.

She began to get up and nearly fell back onto her butt when she realized she had somehow twisted her ankle. "I'm fine, you alright?" she asked back to her life-long friend. "Just got a lump on my head but I'll live."

They both gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Wait, what about Data, and Gramps?" Megaman worriedly asked to Roll, as he ran over to the intercom. "Data, Gramps! You two alright?" he almost yelled into the tube that served as the communication system of the ship. Barrel let up a message that he was gonna be sore for a few days but he's got more years left in him, which wasn't surprising coming from an well-seasoned Digger such as himself. Data let out a few weird squeaks which to Barrel and Roll were Gibberish, but Megaman knew that Data said he was fine. "Good, they're fine, now let's see where we have landed." Roll said as she hopped over to Megaman on her good leg. "Yeah, but first get on my back." He said as he kneeled down for her.

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh come one, Roll. I can tell you're having trouble walking, so get on. I'll get Gramps and Data next." He insisted. Roll finally accepted climbed on to his back, arms around his collar, and he holding her by her legs. He made his way through the wreckage of the ship. "Is the _Flutter_ gonna be alright, Roll?" Megaman asked as carefully climbed down the ladder just outside the door that went down the scraped and battered yellow hull. "I think so, it looks like the engines are gonna take me a couple days to fix. Assuming we can get our hands on a decent sized refractor."

Megaman placed Roll down on the soft grass near the wreckage, and went back to find Data and Barrel.

After a few moments Megaman emerged from the door of the ship with Barrel on his back like Roll before, and Data sitting on Megaman's head. He placed the pair down besides Roll. "This looks pretty bad." Barrel observed at the damage. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for quite a while." Everyone gave a slow nod in agreement. "We've been pushing her so hard… We'll just have to fix her up!" Roll said to try to boost the morale of the group. A moment passed and the group looked around silently, when Barrel broke the silence, and spoke to his pupil. "Megaman, what did you say was the name of this Island? Kattelox? Think you can go take a look around for some help?"

"Yeah, I'll be back." He said as he began to turn away to begin his search.

He saw what appeared to be a sign that had an arrow leading towards a dirt path and read "TO TOWN" he gave a confident smile and began to run along the path until he very nearly got hit by a car that parked near the Casket family. _What's going on? _Megaman thought to himself.

Detective Doyle swerved the police car to just not hit a boy dressed in blue armor. The car came to halt near two other people near the bright yellow and orange, crashed flying ship. Doyle and Moore jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to the pair; "Are you people alright?" Doyle asked between some pants of breath – running was something he really shouldn't be doing at his age and condition, but it was all purely instinct from the days were crime was common place when he was a mere officer.

The teenager girl stated they were fine, despite she was clearly having slight trouble standing on one of her legs. At that moment the teenager in blue approached the group to see what was going on.

As Megaman approached Barrel noticed him; "Ah, Megaman. The police saw us crash land and came to check up on us." The professor stated.

"Well you guys certainly put on quite the show. But it seems you are all right." The Detective began as he took a step forward. "Now I'd like to ask one of you to come with me to the station..."

"To fill out some immigration forms and ID cards; you can't enter the city without them." The officer besides the Detective continued. Barrel stepped forward and gave a silent nod indicating he would go. Detective Doyle put on a smile of reassurance to the teens: "Don't worry! It won't take very long. While you're waiting, you can spend your time in the shopping arcade next to the city. You don't need an ID card to get in there." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you ready to go, Professor?" The Officer asked, as the old Digger took some steps toward the policemen. The three went to the police car and drove off back to the city.

"So what are we gonna do, Roll?" Megaman asked his Spotter.

"Hmm… well the only thing we can do is check out that shopping arcade that the Inspector mentioned. Why don't you go do that while I check out the _Flutter_?" she suggested.

"What about your ankle? You gonna be okay?" he asked, deeply concerned. Roll's face became slightly red when she realized just how concerned he was.

"I'll be fine… I can walk on it now. Don't worry too much!" she said with a big smile as she showed him that she could walk on the leg.

_If she's acting this, she's pretty good at it. _Megaman thought as he gave her a skeptical look for a few minutes. But he eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go check out the town. You just better be careful!" he commanded. He was never much of a leader, but when he felt he needed to tell Roll to do something that they both knew was right for one reason or another, Roll always listened to him. But in all reality it was her that usually called the shots; and he didn't mind in the slightest. With that he took off following the sign he noticed before.

It was a simple dirt trail that swerved left and right, but it was pretty strait forward never-the-less. He eventually came to the entrance of the city, which was a large cement-like wall with a single metallic door in front with a large "N" on it, with a police officer out front. In the clearing before the wall was two similar walls that were broken, with an entrance to a small ruin next to them; a man was standing out front contemplating on going in. There was also a broken down car across the field from the ruin that had parts scattered everywhere and the paint was clearly wearing off of the vehicle which looked like some-type of mini-version of a mobile home. Megaman walked towards the gate with the police officer in front and greeted himself.

"You the boy that was with the professor?" the officer asked as he looked Megaman over with some stern glances. Megaman nodded, and the police officer decided to let the boy through. "You can just go on in, then. You're gonna need a Citizen's Card to actually get into the city." Megaman too the information and went in and found himself in a form of indoor bazaar, that was lined with several different stores, and a similar-looking door as to the one he just came though was on the opposite side if the bazaar. A man walked up to him and greeted warmly.

"Welcome to Apple Market, biggest shopping center on Kattelox Island! I suppose you are of the people who crash-landed not too long ago?" he asked; Megaman nodded. "Well, have a good time never-the-less." The man said with a smile as he waved he went back to his business which apparently was a stand full of fruits and vegetables. Megaman walked through the bazaar looking at each store though its window till he noticed an electronics shop. _This place might have something to fix the _Flutter. Megaman thought as he walked in, the people inside noticed him walk in but they just looked him over and went back to their browsing. Megaman approached the counter which had a man standing behind it whom had not broken his gaze at the stranger.

"Excuse me, but do you have anything to fix my flying ship?" Megaman asked politely to the shop owner.

"Parts for a flying ship? Sorry, stranger. You're better off looking at the Junk Shop just further down. They might have something to help you." He answered politely back. Megaman nodded and said 'thanks' as he left the store. He nearly crashed into a kid that had to be about a foot taller than himself. "Oops; sorry!" Megaman apologized as he got up and offered the boy who was wide-set and wore a yellow T-shirt with a big "J" on it, up off the floor, but the kid knocked Megaman's hand away in protest.

"I don't need help from a stranger like you." The boy growled.

"Sorry, pal…" Megaman apologized again as he tried to be nice to the kid. Two other boys approached them and they looked Megaman over. "You must be a Digger, meaning you must be looking for the 'treasure' too. Just like that girl from before." The boy in yellow commented as he looked at Megaman's blue armor. "What do you two think, Osh?" he asked the taller teen that wore an army-green shirt and red bandana.

"Yeah, he must be Jim!" Osh exclaimed. "Cause he definitely doesn't look like he's from around here, either!" he continued.

"Yeah, there've been a lot of strangers coming a lot; you all make me nervous, so go away, please." The smallest of the trio muttered.

"Bensley has a point; now get off our island before I make you!" Jim threatened as he raised a fat fist to Megaman's face. He backed away, slowly not wanting to create trouble so soon after just arriving, when Megaman suddenly bumped into a girl whom approached.

"Oh just leave the kid alone, Jim!" the girl exclaimed as she folded her arms. Jim gave a low snarl as he realized who the girl was. She wore an aqua-blue dress, and had short, brown hair.

"Fine, we'll leave him alone for now." He said as he and his cronies backed and ran away.

"Sorry about that, kid." The girl began. "He's my younger brother; Jim and his two 'underlings'; Osh and Bensley. They just act tough, but they never really cause any trouble."

"I figured that; but thank you anyway and sorry for bumping into you." Megaman thanked as he then felt something trying to bite at his leg, and he looked down to see a small dog fending at his leg. "No problem; oh, and this Paprika; he's my dog. Anyway enjoy your stay." She said as she gave a polite bow and walked away to continue whatever she was doing. Megaman smiled and continued along his way, checking out each store.

ANOTHER Author's note: well there's chapter 5. And no; I wasn't trying anything between Megaman and the nameless Jim's Sister. But I was going for something between Roll and Megaman. Dammit, I nearly called him Link again! I'm also writing a Zelda fiction as well. (A Final Tale) So I'm getting hero-confused. I'm considering on some people calling Megaman by a nickname; Rock. Which as some of you may know is based on Megaman's Japanese name; Rockman.


End file.
